


Practicing Her Talent [ABDL CONTENT]

by Princess_Author



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: ABDL, Diapers, Wetting, messing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29236875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Author/pseuds/Princess_Author
Summary: Maki Harukawa is the Ultimate Child Caregiver. She's the best at taking care of children of all ages. But now that she's trapped in a school filled with nothing but teenagers, how will she practice her talent like everyone else?
Kudos: 1





	Practicing Her Talent [ABDL CONTENT]

It was a well known fact that Maki Harukawa was not the type to be open, warm, and friendly. When she was one of fifteen others that you were stuck inside a building with for weeks on end, you tended to learn such things about others. Despite their attempts to dig beneath the cold exterior, the other students trapped at the strange academy only knew her as being distant, reserved, and borderline hostile at times when people attempted to get too close. How, exactly, did she manage to become the Ultimate Child Caretaker again? This behavior couldn't possibly belong to someone in that field, especially since she was so standoffish. Particularly in regards to her Ultimate Lab, which she never seemed to want anyone to come close to…

Which made it all the more strange when Kaede Akamatsu was directly invited inside by the young woman herself.

“Wait, really? You want me to go inside?” Kaede asked, staring blankly at the other girl. “I'm sorry, that's just...well, you never let anyone go inside, so I didn't think that you would ever-”

“Is there a problem with that?” Maki bluntly replied as she stood in front of the pianist, arms crossed and annoyed at being questioned over this. “I told you that I just need some help with a few things. You just seemed like capable enough to move some things around.”

The explanation made enough sense to the blond-haired girl, but she still was not entirely sure what to make of this. Nonetheless, she was not about to say no to finally getting the chance to see inside her lab. “Well, alright then. I'll go with you.” Kaede replied, giving a small smile as she followed the girl down the hall. Maki did not say another word, instead merely heading on her way to her own specialized room.

As Kaede approached, she couldn't help but wonder just what the room looked like. It was just supposed to be the lab of the Ultimate Child Caretaker, right? Why had Maki been so hesitant to reveal it? It just didn't make sense. Unless...Unless it wasn't for that? Could it have been the lab of something else? A killer? The Ultimate Assassin, perhaps? The thought immediately frightened Kaede, and she considered turning back now, but she hesitated too long. Maki was already opening the door, and behind it, she revealed…

A nursery. A completely normal, average nursery. Well, besides the fact that everything seemed rather big, but that could be excused by the fact that there would, ideally, be multiple babies or children in here. “Oh, it's...just a nursery…” Kaede said to herself.

“Were you expecting something different?” Maki questioned, raising an eyebrow as she motioned for Kaede to begin coming inside.

Feeling silly that she considered it being anything dangerous, Kaede began to enter the room and got a closer look at everything. “No, it's just…” She held her tongue and decided not to say anything further. “Nevermind, what did you need my help for? I don't see anything that would need to be-”

*CLICK*

The sound of the door locking immediately grabbed Kaede’s attention, and she turned around to see the door completely shut and locked. “Huh? Hey, Maki, why did you…” Her eyes wandered up to the black-haired girl, and she could hardly believe what she saw.

Maki stood in front of her, having just put on a pinkish-red apron that she tied up in the back. In the hand she hadn't used to lock the door, she held a diaper. One all too big and thick to possibly be put onto a baby. That was not the strangest thing, however. No, that would had to have been the smile that Maki held. It was warm, almost inviting...but considering who it was coming from, it was almost eerie.

Kaede was starting to get a sinking feeling about what exactly was going on here, but she didn’t want to believe her own conclusions. “W-Wow, Maki… That’s a… pretty big diaper in your hands… Wh-what are you gonna do with it…?” She asked, even though she felt like she already knew the answer.

Taking a few steps forward, Maki refused to give a direct answer yet. “You know, it's really unfortunate that I can't practice my talent in here, since there's no children. Then I noticed that some of the diapers and baby clothes provided could fit people a bit...bigger than babies. You said that you would help me, didn't you?”

Kaede’s face turned bright red at Maki’s explanation. “W-Well, yeah, I did say that, b-but I didn’t think this was the kind of help you would need! M-Maki, come on, you can’t seriously expect me to get dressed up like a baby, right?” She said, before laughing nervously as she saw that Maki still had that warm smile on her face. “...R-Right…?”

“Come here, sweetie. Let's get you padded up before you have an accident~” Maki said, being almost sickeningly sweet. She moved at surprising speeds, quickly getting right beside Kaede and pulling her towards the changing table. “It'll be okay, you have nothing to worry about.”

Kaede was surprised at how quickly Maki moved, and before she even knew what had happened, she found herself laying on the changing table. “W-Wait, Maki! Come on, I’m sure I can help you in other ways! This isn’t the way we have to do things, right?” She asked, practically begging at this point.

Whatever was up with Maki, it clearly was not ending anytime soon, as she began to remove Kaede’s skirt and panties and tossed them to the side, taking the diaper and placing it underneath the pianist’s bottom, powdering and taping it up. On closer inspection, the padding had a musical note pattern...fitting, but all the more humiliating because of it… “Doesn't that feel nice?”

The fact that this diaper seemed made for her to wear was not lost on Kaede, and her already reddened face just grew an even deeper shade of red as she sat up and looked at her new underwear. “Y-Yeah, it’s comfortable, I guess…” She muttered quietly.

Patting the padding around Kaede’s waist, Maki then walked over to the closet and began looking through for something that Kaede could wear. “Hmm...what would you want? A pretty dress or a comfy onesie?” She asked, cooing at the other girl.

“W-Well, can’t I just keep wearing this shirt? It’s comfortable enough, and you can still see my d-- uh, m-my underwear even with it on, so… I-I think my shirt works just fine.” Kaede said, hoping her logic would convince Maki.

However, Maki had no interest in allowing Kaede to wear such a thing. Deciding that if the baby wouldn't choose, then the caretaker would just need to choose for her, Maki pulled out a frilly, short pink dress and brought it over. “Here, this will look cute on you.”

Kaede whined just a little bit as she saw Maki grab a frilly, infantile dress anyway. She began to open her mouth to protest once more, but quickly realized that nothing she said would sway the other girl, so she just sighed and reached forward to take the dress and put it on.

Maki quickly pulled it away from Kaede and shook her head. “Babies can't dress themselves, you know that much.” She said, going ahead to take Kaede’s shirt off herself, before quickly pulling on the dress over her head.

Right, of course… Maki would probably be doing everything for Kaede today, since she was nothing more than a baby in the other girl’s eyes. Once she was slipped into the dress, Kaede looked down at her attire once more. Sure, she looked cute, but this was still embarrassing… “S-So, now that I’m dressed… W-What now?”

Picking Kaede up, which was surprisingly easy for Maki to accomplish, she began to take her over towards an area in the corner with all manner of toys. “Play with your toys, sweetie~” She said.

Kaede was surprised by Maki’s sudden show of strength, and once she was placed down in front of a large pile of toys, the pianist simply… stared at the pile for a few seconds. Looking over and seeing that Maki was waiting for her to do something, Kaede swallowed her pride and grabbed a plush cat, awkwardly hugging it.

“Aww~” Maki watched with wide eyes and a smile. It seemed as though children, or at least people who were childlike in this case, seemed to melt her frozen heart. “You're so adorable, baby Kaede~”

Kaede wasn’t exactly happy about being called adorable, considering the circumstances she found herself in at the moment, but she forced herself to smile for Maki’s sake before placing the plush down and grabbing a rattle, beginning to absentmindedly shake it. 

Continuing to watch, Maki eventually looked around, before finding a small, digital camera that she had managed to pick up somewhere in the school. “Smile wide, Kaede!” She said, wanting to make sure this was remembered.

Instead of smiling, Kaede gasped, and hid her face behind the plush cat that she had just discarded. “M-Maki, don’t take pictures of me looking like this! I don’t want anyone else to see this!” She shouted with a humiliated, wavering voice.

“Oh, don't be shy! I won't show them to anyone else!” Maki assured, though that could have easily been a lie. In her current state, she was just an overbearing caretaker, and seemed like she would be all too willing to show off how cute this baby girl was.

Kaede didn’t exactly believe Maki’s words considering how the other girl was acting, but she decided she wouldn’t get anywhere by being uncooperative, so she slowly lowered the plush she was using to cover her face, and went back to shaking her rattle.

Quickly beginning to take pictures from all angles, Maki made sure to not leave a single inch of the diapered girl hidden from the camera. “Come on, give a big smile, won't you?” She asked, goading Kaede along.

Kaede wasn’t exactly in a smiley sort of mood, but she just wanted to get this over with so Maki would let her leave, so she forced a smile onto her face, trying to make it look as sincere as possible as she continued to shake her rattle.

Taking just a few more pictures, Maki eventually set the camera down, before turning back to face Kaede again. “You make an even more adorable baby than I imagined…I might just need to keep you here.” She said in a half-joking manner. Only half though…

Kaede’s eyes widened as she heard Maki’s claim. Even if the girl was joking, the idea of being stuck acting like a baby for as long as Maki saw fit wasn’t exactly appealing to her. “W-Well, you can’t just take care of only one baby and expect that to help much… Y-You need to take care of a bunch of different babies to really practice, right?” She asked, unintentionally throwing all her other fellow students under the bus.

Maki began to consider this...before nodding and beginning to grin. “In that case, I might just need to get you some sisters to play with!” She said, seeming all too excited by the thought.

“W-What…?! Sisters…?” Kaede muttered, before coming up with a counter to this idea, even if it was the completely wrong kind of counter. “B-But you’re just a caretaker, n-not our mom or something like that…” She said with a nervous laugh.

“Mom...that doesn't seem like it'd be too bad. Especially if I had cute babies like you~” Maki said as she went to hug Kaede close. Was...Was this real? Was Maki actually being so nice and motherly? It was hardly believable, but...here it was!

“W-What? Y-You don’t really want to be a mom to all the girls here, r-right?” Kaede asked nervously as she was suddenly hugged by Maki. Not knowing what else to do, she awkwardly hugged Maki back, hoping that would appease the other girl.

It certainly did, but before long, Maki broke away and then went to pick Kaede up again. “Now then, feeling hungry at all, sweetie?” She asked, looking towards a highchair in the corner of the room.

Kaede still wasn’t prepared to be picked up, and once Maki brought her attention to the high chair in the corner, she blushed once more. “U-Um… I guess I am pretty hungry…” She muttered, even though she knew what she would be expected to eat.

“Then let's get you fed. Don't worry, I have a lot I can feed you.” Maki said, carrying Kaede over towards the high chair before beginning to set her in, closing the tray and locking it down afterwards. “Alright, I hope you like baby food, sweetie~”

“Of course I don’t…” Kaede muttered as she was locked into the high chair by the tray. She placed her hands on top of the tray, frowning a little bit as she waited to see what flavor of mush she would be forced to eat.

After a few minutes, Maki pulled out a jar from a cupboard, showing it off to Kaede. It was flavored with an amalgamation of different fruits from what the jar said...meaning it either could be great, by baby food standards, or the worst flavor possible. No matter which it was, Maki got a spoonful of the baby mush and picked it up, moving it towards the pianist’s lips. “Alright, open up~”

Kaede wasn’t exactly optimistic about the taste of the baby food, but she was already locked into the high chair, so it’s not like she had much of a choice but to go along with this whole thing. So, she reluctantly opened up her mouth, hoping for a good flavor to hit her tongue.

With a smile, Maki quickly placed the spoon into the open mouth, happy to see that Kaede was being cooperative, even if she was not particularly eager. “So?” She asked as she removed the spoon. “Isn't it great?”

As the mush touched her tongue, Kaede had to admit, it wasn’t as bad as she was expecting it to be. Sure, it wasn’t great, and she wouldn’t eat it if she had any other choice, but for baby food, it was surprisingly good. “Yeah, I guess so…” She muttered as she opened her mouth up for more.

All too glad to continue doing so, Maki put another spoonful into the girl’s awaiting mouth. “I thought that you would enjoy it~” She said, perhaps overselling Kaede’s reaction to it as she continued the feeding.

Kaede ate every last scoop of the mush that was given to her, mostly just so that Maki wouldn’t get upset with her for being uncooperative. However, she still couldn’t resist turning her head away from the spoon every now and then, so her face was already starting to get messy.

Already preparing to grab a rag she had placed down beforehand, Maki kept up the feeding, but before long saw the jar becoming empty. “Alright, all done~” She said, before taking the rag and beginning to wipe up Kaede’s face. “Now try and hold still.”

Surprisingly beginning to act like the baby she was dressed as, Kaede began to whine and squirm around as the rag was pressed against her face. Though it was more the fact that she wanted to clean herself up than any resistance to being cleaned to begin with.

Luckily, Maki was more than used to dealing with fussy babies, and held Kaede’s face still with one hand as she cleaned with the other. “I'm just trying to make sure you're nice and clean.” She said, still doing it despite Kaede’s complaints. Before long, however, she had finally managed to get it done. “There, all clean.”

Well, at least her face was clean now… As soon as Maki had placed the rag down, Kaede decided to ask a question that she knew she was going to regret. “Um… N-Now that I’m done eating, I’m kinda thirsty… D-Do you have something I could drink?”

Of course, Maki had already prepared for such a question. Reaching over to the same place she grabbed the jar of baby food from, she produced a baby bottle filled with milk, and quickly began to move it towards Kaede’s lips. “Of course, now open up, sweetie~”

That was exactly what Kaede was expecting Maki to grab, and she sighed before opening her mouth and allowing the nipple of the bottle to be placed in her mouth. She then began to gently suck the milk out of the bottle, closing her eyes as she did so…

Smiling, Maki continued to hold it up, humming a little as Kaede drank from the bottle. She was all too cute like this, and waited for Kaede to suck it completely dry before she made any attempt to begin removing it.

As soon as the bottle had run empty, Kaede spit it out on her own terms, more than happy to finally get the nipple out of her mouth. “Uh… T-Thanks for feeding me, Maki…” She said with a small, nervous smile.

“It was no problem at all, sweetie. I'm just happy that you're all full now.” Maki said with a grin, before beginning to help Kaede out of the highchair. “Now, what to do now…”

“W-Well, what else do you do when you’re normally caring for babies?” Kaede asked with a nervous tone, feeling like she didn’t actually want an answer to that question. After all, who knew what she would be expected to do next…?

Before long, Maki had an idea. “Hmm...how about we go out and have a stroll around the school?” Maki asked, setting Kaede down for a moment before going over to a closet in the room and beginning to get out a stroller.

“W-What?!” Kaede yelled in pure disbelief. “N-No way! I can’t be seen outside dressed like this! I-If you want me to keep helping you, we’re staying in this nursery!” She continued to yell, stomping her foot once to punctuate her point.

By this point, however, Maki was in too deep into her role. She no longer saw Kaede as a friend graciously helping, but rather an infant that needed to be taken care of. One that was clearly having a large tantrum. “Don't be silly, dear. You need to go out.” She said, going over to grab Kaede again.

The second Maki reached forward to pick her up again, Kaede responded by immediately smacking the girl’s hands away and backing up. “N-No! I told you, I’m not going outside dressed like this! I’m not arguing this point, Maki!”

This was a surprise to Maki, who could only frown as Kaede did this. “I'm sorry, but you need to!” She said as she once again approached, managing to force her way through Kaede’s resistance to get to the girl herself.

As soon as Maki actually managed to grab her, Kaede did her absolute best to struggle out of the girl’s hold. “No! I said I don’t want to go outside, and that’s final! Let me go, Maki!” She yelled as she continued to struggle.

While Kaede continued to struggle, Maki did everything she could to put Kaede into the stroller and strap her in. “Hold still!” She said, but when words were clearly not getting through, she decided that she had to use some threat, even if she didn't want to. “Hold still or...I'll have to spank you!”

That seemed to be enough to get Kaede to listen, as the second Maki threatened to spank her, the blonde-haired girl’s struggling immediately stopped, and she simply allowed Maki to do whatever she felt was necessary.

“There you to. Good girl.” Maki said as she finished strapping Kaede in. “I'm sorry, but...sometimes momm...I might need to be a little harsh with you to get you to listen.” What...What was she about to call herself? This really was getting out of hand…

Maki’s slip of the tongue was absolutely not lost on Kaede, and she responded by immediately blushing intensely. She… She really did think she was Kaede’s mom now, didn’t she?! “W-Well, you wouldn’t need to be harsh if you just listened to me...!” She muttered bitterly.

Maki didn't hear exactly what the muttering was, but she could tell it wasn't anything pleasant. So she did exactly what any caretaker would do in this situation. Place a pacifier into Kaede’s mouth to keep her quiet as she started to stroll her out of the room.

Kaede was caught off-guard as a pacifier was suddenly and unceremoniously shoved into her mouth, but she knew what Maki expected her to do, so she simply began to suck on it gently, sitting as far back in the stroller as she could in an attempt to hide her face.

Within mere seconds Kaede was taken out of relevant comfort and pushed outside, where anyone passing by would be able to see her. Maki didn't even consider the fact that her baby would be embarrassed, only smiling as she pushed her along.

Luckily for Kaede, she didn’t see anyone outside just yet. Maybe they were all in their rooms, and this stroll would end with the two of them not being seen by anyone…? She could only hope that was the case, in order to spare herself any embarrassment…

Unfortunately for Kaede, that would prove to be far from the case. Made clear by the fact that they were coming upon a certain silver-haired girl… “Oh, Kirumi.” Maki said, almost seeming to return to how she normally was as she looked at her. Seems like her warm behavior really did extend to children…

“Hello, Maki.” Kirumi said with a polite smile as she looked down at the stroller the black-haired girl was pushing… and the girl sitting inside. “And… Kaede? Might I ask what’s going on here?” She questioned with a tilt of her head.

“Oh, I was just taking my baby out for a stroll.” Maki said, almost seeming disinterested in talking to Kirumi. “She needed to get some sun, so I just wanted to bring her out.”

“Your… baby?” Kirumi asked, the answer only confusing her further. “Kaede is… your baby now, is she?” She said as she kneeled down to look in the stroller and get a good look at Kaede’s reddened face.

Nodding her head, Maki prepared to go ahead and start heading away, before suddenly thinking of something. A small thought passed through her mind...Kaede needed sisters, right? Kirumi seemed like she could fit the role well enough… “Don't you think that she's cute, Kirumi?” She suddenly asked.

As Kirumi took a good look at the girl sitting in the stroller, sucking on a pacifier gently and with a humiliated expression… She had to admit, the sight was pretty cute… “Yes, I’d certainly say so. Very adorable indeed.” She said as she stood up straight up again.

“Really? I'm so happy that you think so.” Maki said, suddenly melting back into her warm and caring persona. It was unsettling how quickly she could go back and forth… “You know, I think that my little Kaede should have a sister or two~ Would you like to help out and be as cute as she is?”

Now it was Kirumi’s turn to blush as her eyes widened at the proposal. “M-Me? Help out in… this sort of manner?” She stuttered as she looked down at Kaede, who was shaking her head rapidly. “I-I’m not entirely certain that’s a good idea, Maki.”

The expected answer, but Maki had little worries. After all, babies had to listen to their mommies, whether they wanted to or not. “Don't be so silly, Kirumi. Come here.” She said, beginning to head towards the maid with the diaper bag around her shoulder.

Kirumi’s blush only got worse as Maki began to walk closer to her, and she responded by beginning to walk backwards, keeping Maki in her sights the whole time. “M-Maki, I said no. You already have one girl helping you, what need do you have for more…?”

“It isn't so much a need as it is taking care of all the little babies here.” Maki replied, genuinely seeing the other girl as another child now as she suddenly rushed forward and grabbed her by her dress. “Don't struggle now, sweetie. We need to get you all padded up.”

Kirumi yelped in surprise as Maki suddenly grabbed her dress, and she tried her hardest to undo the girl’s grip on the fabric. “Maki, let me go! I told you, I have no interest in helping you with this sort of thing!” She yelled.

However, the child caretaker proved too strong, and Kirumi was quickly pulled back and onto her back. With one swift motion, her dress was removed, and soon came her gloves and underwear, which Maki started to quickly replaced with a thick diaper.

The speed at which Maki was changing her into these infantile clothes shocked Kirumi, and she hardly even had time to react before she found herself laying on the ground, wearing nothing but her bra and a diaper. “M-Maki, please give me back my clothes…” She begged pathetically.

Shaking her head, it was all too clear that Maki had already made up her mind about this whole thing and was not going to change. “I'm sorry, sweetie, but you're so much cuter now. Don't worry, you'll enjoy being a baby soon enough. Kaede already loves it.” She said, looking towards the blond for confirmation.

Kaede simply gave a very nervous smile and nodded, trying to keep Maki appeased and nothing else. Kirumi blushed even more as she stood up, looking down at her exposed diaper. “W-Well, do you at least have something I can wear, if you won’t give me back my dress?”

Reaching into her large diaper bag, apparently filled with everything that she could possibly want and need, Maki proceeded to pull out a frilly, purple dress. “How does this look?” She asked, but had no plans to allow the maid to turn it down.

“W-Well, at least it’s something to wear, I suppose…” Kirumi muttered, hesitating for a moment as she looked at the dress before gently reaching forward to take it from Maki and put it on.

Just like with Kaede, however, Maki pulled away and then went to begin putting it on Kirumi herself. “I know you're used to doing so much work yourself, but as a baby, you can just let me deal with everything now~”

Kirumi was surprised as Maki suddenly pulled the dress away, and then immediately put it onto Kirumi herself. The maid looked down at her new attire, her face growing redder by the second. “I can’t believe I’m doing this…” She muttered.

All Maki could do, of course, was smile at her new baby girl. “Now, let's get going~” She said, before having an idea. From her bag, she produced yet another item. A child leash… “Just to make sure you don't go running off.” She said as she began to put it on her.

The child leash was perhaps the most embarrassing thing Maki had pulled out for her yet, as it made it seem like Kirumi was nothing more than an unruly child who couldn’t be trusted to stay near her mother. As soon as the leash was put on, Kirumi immediately began to fumble around with the straps in an attempt to take it off.

Quickly Maki slapped Kirumi’s hands away, looking at her with a disappointed expression. “You should know better than to try and mess with your leash, Kirumi. Be a good girl and come along now.” She said, tugging on the leash as she pushed the stroller.

Naturally, Kirumi tried to resist moving for as long as possible, but it didn’t take long for there to be no slack left on the leash, and Kirumi had no choice but to walk along with Maki if she didn’t want to be pulled forward so hard that she tripped and fell flat on her face. As she walked with the two other girls, Kirumi held her head down in shame, trying to avoid looking at anyone who might pass by.

Maki, meanwhile, was excited about the results. Two babies already! They were both so cute, and she was going to love caring for them. After all, how could she not with little girls this adorable?

However, before long their stroll would be interrupted once more, not by another person stopping them to talk, but by the sudden interjection of one of Maki’s babies. “U-Um, Maki…?” Kaede said, taking her pacifier out of her mouth so she could speak. “I have to go to the bathroom. C-Can you please get me out of this stroller?”

Hearing this, Maki began to think...but only for a second, before easily deciding upon her answer. “Of course not. You're wearing a diaper, dear.” She said, seeing no problems at all with this.

“W-What? Maki, you can’t seriously expect me to use this, r-right…?” Kaede said with a bit of a begging tone as she began to press her hands against her diaper to prevent the accident she could already feel coming.

Clearly not kidding around, Maki went around the stroller to look at Kaede directly with a smile. “It's okay, just use your diaper. You'll need to do it from now on, so just get used to it.” She said as she moved Kaede’s hands.

Kaede let out a small gasp as Maki moved her hands away from her diaper, but before she could struggle out of the black-haired girl’s grasp and go back to holding it all in, she felt herself lose the battle, and the front of her diaper began to grow very warm, and very wet. Kaede’s face grew hot and red as well, her entire face covered with a blush as she looked down at her diaper in disbelief.

Hearing the hissing sound as the pianist completely soaked her diaper, Maki felt the diaper over with her hand before pulling back and looking towards Kaede. “Don't worry, dear. You're just a baby...all babies have accidents…” She said, reaching into the stroller to hug her.

Of course, this was hardly comforting, considering Kaede was not actually a baby. As soon as Maki reached in to hug her, Kaede’s emotions spilled over, and she began to cry out of pure embarrassment.

Unstrapping Kaede from the stroller, Maki began to pick her up and carried her over towards a nearby bench alongside the path outside. Sitting on it, she continued to hold Kaede close, doing everything she could to comfort her.

Kaede simply continued to cry as she was carried over towards the bench, and as soon as Maki sat down, Kaede wrapped her arms around the other girl, desperate for any form of comfort right now, even if it came from the person who got her into this situation to begin with.

Hugging back, Maki waited for the tears to begin stopping. “Shh...it's okay...don't cry…” When the tears finally did seem like they were beginning to dry up, whether that be from Kaede getting over it or having no more tears to cry, she looked towards her. “Want a change now, sweetie?”

Kaede was surprised by just how gentle and caring Maki could be when presented with the right circumstances. She was the Ultimate Child Caretaker for a reason… Once Maki asked if she wanted to be changed, Kaede just sniffled a bit and nodded, more than ready to get out of her wet diaper.

Nodding back, Maki helped Kaede off of her lap and then onto the bench, laying her on her back. Before untaping the wet garment, she placed a pacifier between the pianist’s lips, hoping it would soothe her down as she went to begin cleaning her up.

This time, Kaede didn’t even try to spit out the pacifier, instead sucking on it gently to help calm herself down as she laid on the bench as still as possible so Maki could change her easily. It’s not like she wanted to stay in this used diaper, after all.

Finishing wiping, Maki powdered before taking a new diaper and taping it up onto Kaede’s bottom. “There you go. Isn't that much more comfortable?” She asked as she picked Kaede back up again.

Kaede sniffled a bit once more, before shakily nodding as she wrapped her arms around Maki and hugged the girl again as she was carried back to her stroller. She didn’t exactly want to sit in it again, but she also didn’t want to argue with Maki anymore.

Maki set Kaede down in the stroller and strapped her in again, before turning back towards Kirumi. Even though she had set the child leash down, the girl had thankfully not tried to leave. “I don't assume you need a change yet?” She asked.

“I-I most certainly do not…” Kirumi muttered with a large blush as she turned her head away in utter embarrassment. “I-I have no plans to use this diaper at all.” She said with a small huff, as if she was offended by the very idea.

A reaction Maki had expected, and one that she wanted to try and rid Kirumi of as soon as possible. “You won't be using the potty, dear. At some point you'll need to go and you'll only have that diaper around your waist.” She said.

“I-I most certainly will not! I will use the restroom whenever I see fit!” Kirumi said, her face growing even more red as she argued this point. “I didn’t even consent to helping you! You can’t keep me dressed like this!”

“I can and I will. Now no more backtalk.” Maki said, punctuating this with a smack on Kirumi’s padded bottom. Disciplining babies was a necessity in her career field, even if she hated doing so.

Kirumi yelped in a mix of surprise and pain as Maki suddenly smacked her padded butt, and that seemed to be enough to keep Kirumi silent, at least for the time being, as her previous rebellious shouts were now replaced with quiet whining.

With no complaints left, Maki got behind the stroller, pushing Kaede while building Kirumi along behind her. Hopefully there wouldn't be any distractions now to their peaceful and quiet stroll around campus.

The two girls who were walking with Maki held similar sentiments, but for different reasons. They just allowed Maki to lead them wherever she saw fit, hoping that nobody else would come by and see them dressed like this…

Unfortunately, someone did indeed come very to see the pair in that situation. Likewise, it was perhaps the worst possible person to see them in such a state… “Now what's going on over here?” Came the loud and brash voice of Miu Iruma, walking over with a smirk.

Both Kaede and Kirumi froze in fear and humiliation as they heard the voice of Miu come from behind them, and they immediately knew what they were about to be subjected to. “Maki, let’s keep walking before she can catch up with us…” Kirumi muttered.

This was something Maki was all too ready to do, but unfortunately, Miu’s pace proved quicker than they had thought. Walking up to them, she could hardly contain her laughter. “I can't believe it! You two really are dressed up like babies, diapers and all!”

“N-Not willingly! Maki said she needed help practicing her talent, and neither of us thought THIS would be the help she was requesting!” Kirumi yelled in her defense, her voice shaky and her face bright red.

“Really? Both of you couldn't overpower one teenage girl? Please, that's ridiculous.” Miu laughed, as Maki watched on, giving her the chance to back out of this… “But you know, these fit you! I'd say you both work better as babies!”

Kirumi and Kaede kept blushing as Miu kept teasing them relentlessly. It was then that Kaede, filled with deviousness and a bit of spite, had an idea. Taking her pacifier out of her mouth, she looked up at Maki. “Hey, Maki… You know, two babies isn’t really enough to REALLY help train your talent. Don’t you think we could do with a third…?”

Thinking on it, Maki suddenly began to nod smirking slightly. She didn't exactly want such a rude baby, but Miu had to be punished for this. Besides, perhaps she could even “train” her to be better… “That sounds like a plan to me.” She said, grabbing a diaper and heading over towards Miu.

Kaede smirked as she watched her plan go into motion almost immediately. Meanwhile, Maki stepped closer and closer to Miu, seeming almost ominous, even with the warm smile she currently had on her face. “Come here, sweetheart. We need to get you diapered before you have an accident.”

“W-What? The hell are you talking about?” Miu asked, almost immediately reverting to her more submissive state as she backed away like the other two had. “Y-You're giving me the creeps now, Maki. Get away!”

Just like with Kaede and Kirumi, Maki was not swayed by Miu’s protests, and before too long she had easily caught up with the retreating girl, grabbing onto her skirt. “Now, now. You should really be more well-behaved, you know.” She said as she used her impressive strength to pick the girl up.

“S-Set me down! Set me down!” Miu whined out in a pathetic manner, squirming as much as she could, but completely failing to even budge out of Maki’s grip. “W-What are you going to do with me…? I-I'm not a baby like those two!”

“Oh? I’m pretty sure you’re just like those two. An adorable little baby who needs her mama to take care of her.” Maki said as she set Miu down on a bench, beginning to strip her of all her clothes before pulling out a light purple diaper and unfolding it.

Whimpering, Miu still tried to get away, but by now was quite clearly unable to do so. “I-I’m sorry for what I did, okay?! C-Can you just let me go now?” She begged, making one last attempt to get out of this.

Maki responded by grabbing another pacifier out of her diaper bag, and placing it between Miu’s lips. “Hush now. Let mama diaper you up, okay?” She said as she placed the unfolded diaper underneath Miu’s rear and powdered her before taping it up snugly. “There you go. All padded~”

Miu just blushed and whined as the pacifier was placed into her mouth, laying down in only the diaper and her bra. She wanted to complain more, but at this point, there was no use in even trying. So instead, she sucked on it in shame, wishing she had never gotten involved.

Once Miu was all diapered up, Maki reached into her seemingly endless diaper bag and pulled out a light pink onesie, beginning to slip it on over Miu’s head. From past experiences, she knew Miu would probably think she was allowed to dress herself, so she simply got to work on dressing the other girl before she could even ask. Soon enough, the onesie was buttoned, and Maki helped Miu stand up. “There we go! Now, don’t you look adorable~?”

“I look ridiculous…” Miu muttered with a grimace as she stood there with her arms crossed, before looking over towards the other two diapered girls that were there. “I bet the two of you think that this is real funny, don't you?” She asked bitterly.

Neither girl confirmed Miu’s accusations verbally, but it was clear from the smiles on their faces that yes, they thought it was quite funny. However, they had more pressing matters to deal with. “Now that we have more babies to take care of, can we go back to the nursery, please…?” Kaede begged.

After considering it for a moment, Maki sighed and nodded. “That seems like it would be best.” She said, as she went to put another child leash on a muttering Miu. “Hopefully you can play with your new sisters for a bit, and then get what's probably a well deserved nap.”

The idea of “playing” with Kirumi and Miu wasn’t exactly appealing to Kaede, but she didn’t have it in her to argue with Maki anymore, so she just sighed and nodded. “Sure, that sounds good…” She muttered, saying whatever Maki wanted to hear.

Happy to finally get back on their way, Maki quickly headed back towards her Ultimate Lab, or rather, the nursery for these three girls. It didn't take long before they arrived back, and thankfully, there was no one to interrupt them this time. Heading inside, she took the child leashes off her two new babies, while aiding Kaede in getting out of the stroller. “Now then, do as you three like~”

“You won’t let us do what we really want to do…” Kaede muttered as she was set down on the ground in front of the pile of toys once more. “I can’t believe this… I just wanted to help out Maki, and now I’m stuck acting like a baby…?” She said with a sigh.

“I-I didn't even want to be a part of all this...it's all your fault.” Miu spat out bitterly at Kaede as she sat in front of the toys with a blush, pouting as she crossed her arms. “Now I'm just a baby…”

“H-How is it my fault?!” Kaede asked with an offended gasp. “It’s not my fault you decided to be a jerk the second you saw us!” She accused as she pointed an accusatory finger towards Miu.

Miu was taken aback by the sudden, and completely true, accusation, but she tried to keep herself as composed as possible. “I-It was just a little light t-teasing, you know! Maybe you should learn how to take a joke…” She said, turning away from the pianist.

“Arguing with each other will get us nowhere, you know.” Kirumi interjected with an unamused expression. “Maki’s forced us all to help her, it’s not like any of us had a choice in the matter.” She pointed out.

Sighing, Miu nodded, but still grumbled. “At this point, she's going to make the rest of the girls at school into babies for her…” Miu said, just thinking about it. The thought was enough to make her shutter. “Who knows how long she plans to keep this up…”

“Hopefully not too long… I don’t want to have to use my diaper again…” Kaede muttered as she thought back to her accident from earlier. “But Maki seems intent on keeping us here for as long as she can…”

Sighing, Miu decided to try and get her mind off of all that, picking up a rattle and beginning to shake it with a bored look on her face. A golden-brained genius like her was playing with something like this…? It had to be a joke…

Kaede and Kirumi soon followed suit, with Kaede grabbing a plush, and Kirumi grabbing a pile of blocks, each girl beginning to play with the toy they had chosen with a disinterested look on their faces. “This is ridiculous…” Kirumi muttered.

After a few moments, Miu began to get bored, looking around and then towards Maki. “Hey, is there anything else that we can do in here?” She asked, making no attempt to mask her hatred over this situation and everything that she had to do here.

Seeming almost confused by the question, Maki shook her head. “What more would you want to do other than play around with your toys, eat when you're hungry, and drink when you're thirsty?” She asked.

“Literally anything other than this…?” Kaede snarked under her breath. “I dunno, I’m just tired of playing with these toys…” She said, this time loud enough for Maki to hear. “I just wanna do something else.”

Maki could tell that her babies clearly weren't up to playing right now. Which, of course, meant that there was only one thing that these babies could possibly want. “Alright then, why don't I put all of you down for a nice nap then?” She asked, looking over towards the crib, which was more than big enough to fit the trio.

Kaede wasn’t exactly keen on the idea of sleeping in a crib, but at least if they went to sleep, that would offer them a brief break from all this baby stuff. “Sure, a nap sounds good, I guess…” Kaede muttered, clearly only going along with this for the sake of appeasing Maki.

Miu had similar sentiments, standing up awkwardly and going over towards the crib. Upon failing to climb into it, she turned towards Maki and swallowed her pride. “Would you mind...helping me?” She asked.

Having no problems at all with this, and in fact having completely expected it in the first place, Maki nodded as she helped to lift Miu up and into the crib. After doing so, she turned towards her two, relatively, more well-behaved babies and smiled. “Which one of you would like to get in next?”

Kirumi blushed as she slowly raised her hand. “I… I will go next, Maki…” She muttered as she awkwardly waddled closer to the girl and lifted her arms up so Maki could carry her.

Maki smiled, happily lifting Kirumi up and holding her as she walked over towards the crib, setting her down inside. “There you go, sweetie. Nice and comfortable now.” She said, before moving back towards Kaede and beginning to pick her up.

Kaede blushed as she was picked up and placed down in the crib, right between Miu and Kirumi. “T-Thank you, Maki…” Kaede muttered with a blush, still attempting to stay on Maki’s good side as the caretaker pulled a blanket up to cover all three girls.

After pulling it up onto them and making sure they were in comfortably, Maki smiled and have each a kiss on their foreheads while handing them plush toys to cuddle. “Now, get some sleep, dears~” She said, beginning to turn the lights in the room off.

As soon as Maki left the room, the three girls closed their eyes in an attempt to sleep… Before all three of them sat up. “Alright, Maki left us alone for a while. We need to use this opportunity to escape!” Kirumi said. “And we need to do it right now!”

“Escape?” Miu asked, before nodding her head in complete agreement. “Right, we need to do it as soon as possible. But...why right now? Maki is probably going to leave us be for a few hours, so why right now?”

“W-Well, it’s just… easier to escape now, so we have time to hide ourselves before Maki comes back.” Kirumi said, though her expression and blush made it clear that there was more to it than what she was letting on.

This was something both other girls were quick to notice, but neither decided to press on for the moment, instead, going to lower the bars to the crib and make their way out of it as best as they could. “Alright, now we just need to get out.” Miu said as she flipped on the light and went towards the door.

“Right… I’m sure Maki is off doing something else, so as long as we make it out of the room, we should be safe…” Kaede said as she slowly tip-toed towards the door to the nursery, opening it up to reveal their freedom…

But instead, they saw Maki standing there. Her eyes widened for a moment, before quickly narrowing into a half-glare at all three of them. “And what do we have here?” She asked sharply as she made her way in.

“M-Maki?! W-What are you still doing here…?” Kaede asked, before laughing nervously. “W-Well, um… You see, the thing is… M-Miu has a really great explanation for you!” She said, directing the black-haired girl’s attention towards the inventor.

“Eh?! M-Me?” Miu asked, immediately starting to sweat as she realized that the blame could easily be directed back towards her in no time. “I-I, well, we were just… A-Actually, I think it was Kirumi who really wanted to see you!”

After the attention was passed to her, Kirumi just blurted out the first lie that came to her head. “Ah, well, you see… W-We decided we weren’t actually that tired, and we were going to go outside to play some more!” She said with a nervous laugh.

“Oh? Is that so?” Maki asked, clearly suspicious of the girls and their intentions. “Because I was under the assumption that I had a group of naughty little babies that were trying to escape their nursery and run away from their mommy. That wouldn't be very nice, now would it?”

“Of course not! We wouldn’t dream of doing something like that!” Kaede said, turning to the other two girls for validation, and getting very quick nods in response. “D-Don’t worry about us, Maki! We’re being good!” She lied.

“I certainly hope so.” Maki said as she walked by each of them. “Because if not, then I would just need to punish all of you naughty. Little. Babies.” The young woman punctuated each with a spank to each diapered girl’s behind to get them to stay in line. “I don't want to punish any of you, but I will if I need to.”

Each girl yelped as Maki delivered swats to their padded butts, and any rebellion they might’ve had in them was completely squashed by the threats Maki put forward. “I-I promise, we wouldn’t dream of being naughty…” Kirumi muttered, before slowly beginning to squirm. “B-By the way, Maki… I-I… need to use the restroom…” She said, despite knowing how futile asking for permission to do so would be.

“Is that what this was all about then?” Maki asked, going over towards Kirumi. “You know you're not allowed to use the bathroom, Kirumi. You'll use your diaper just like Kaede did before. If you don't do it now, then you'll probably just end up doing it while in the crib, and I'm sure you'd much rather get a change now.”

Kirumi whimpered. “B-But… I don’t have to use my diaper in the same way Kaede did…” She muttered, hoping that her statement would make clear what she had to do, as if that would help convince Maki at all.

Of course, it did absolutely nothing to dissuade the child caretaker from changing her position. “It doesn't matter what you need to do, you'll still use it.” Maki said, not willing to change her mind. “Now use your diaper, dear.” As she said this, she pulled Kirumi into a hug. A tight one…

Kirumi was caught off-guard as she was suddenly pulled into a hug, especially considering how tightly she was being held. “M-Maki, please let me go before I…!” But she didn’t even have a chance to finish her sentence before she felt a large mess being pushed into the back of her diaper, causing a foul smell to immediately fill the room.

Miu watched as Kirumi’s diaper bulged out and discolored with a blush, looking away to try and give the girl a chance to keep her pride as much as she could. Kaede did much the same, knowing his embarrassing her own accident was, and how this one must have been worse…

Maki, of course, did not have such thoughts on the matter. Instead, she merely tried to comfort the girl as best as possible. “It's alright...doesn't it feel a lot better to just let go?” She asked, leading her over towards the changing table.

“Not really…” Kirumi responded as her entire face turned the brightest shade of red possible. As she was led to the changing table, she didn’t object as Maki picked her up and laid her on the top, though she didn’t like the feeling of the mess in her diaper squishing around while she did so…

Beginning to untape Kirumi’s diaper, fanning her nose as she did so, Maki started to wipe the maid clean, making sure that not a single spot was missed. After being as thorough with the cleaning as possible, the caretaker sprinkled the baby powder, before unfolding a diaper and placing it underneath the silver-haired girl’s bottom. Afterwards, she taped it up, finishing the change. “Feel better now?” She asked.

Kirumi didn’t have it in herself to respond verbally anymore, so she simply nodded as she sat up, quickly getting off the changing table and going back to standing in line with the other two girls. None of them dared move without Maki’s directions at this point…

Looking between the three of them, Maki sighed before motioning did them to come back towards the crib. “I'm sorry to be so harsh with you three, but I hope that you have learned your lessons. I want to be a good mommy for all of you, and you all should be good babies back.” She still seemed to have a notable lack of self-awareness regarding what the others actually wanted at this point…

“W-We promise we’ll be good, Maki…” Kaede muttered, still trying to be a yes-man to Maki so she wouldn’t punish the three girls any further. All three of them walked towards the crib, though their movements were slow and reluctant.

They all began to crawl in, having been more than a little humiliated by this whole endeavor. It was already so embarrassing...and the worst part was that they were sure it was only going to get worse from there. It didn't take long for Maki to tuck them all in and get them settled, and once she did, she prepared to leave. “Sleep well you three, alright? You better all stay asleep this time…”

The three girls stayed tucked in this time, all of them looking at each other with a blush as they realized they really had no choice but to go along with Maki’s “practice” of her talent. Hopefully one day they’d get used to being Maki’s babies...


End file.
